Maison de Toriel
La Maison de Toriel est située dans les Ruines, et comme son nom l'indique, est la résidence de Toriel. Description Toriel vit dans une petite maison adjacente aux Ruines avec une ambiance familiale et rassurante. Elle avoue au protagoniste ne pas avoir eu le temps de nettoyer avant que celui-ci arrive, mais la maison reste très bien rangée. La plupart des pièces contiennent des bibliothèques, et Toriel passe des heures à lire près de la cheminée. Le couloir et les chambres sont ornés de fleurs d'or, de plantes en pot, et d'une certaine plante communément appelée "quenouille". Sa maison a comme pièces sa chambre, deux chambres d'ami (dont une en rénovation), une cuisine, un séjour et une entrée ou se situent les escaliers vers le sous-sol. Séjour (1) La partie à l'est de l'entrée est le séjour, où Toriel est souvent assise sur le fauteuil à coté d'un petit feu de cheminée. Il y a aussi une bibliothèque, une large table à manger et une entrée vers la cuisine. Cuisine (2) Elle contient un four, un évier, un frigo, et une poubelle. Dans une Route Génocide, inspecter le tiroir de la cuisine affichera la réponse : "Where are the knives." (Où sont les couteaux.). Le reste de la tarte apportée par Toriel au protagoniste s'y trouve. Dans une Route Vrai Pacifiste, revenir et interagir avec la tarte indique qu'un chien l'a mangé en grande partie. Couloir (3) A droite de l'entrée de la Maison de Toriel, il y a un couloir menant aux chambres d'ami et celle de Toriel. Au bout du couloir, se trouve une porte affichant "chambre en rénovation" quand inspectée, et ne pouvant alors pas être entrée. A côté de la porte se trouve un miroir, affichant "C'est vous !" quand examiné dans une route neutre ou pacifiste . Dans une route Génocide, le miroir affichera "C'est moi, du joueur" si examiné. Chambre d'ami (4) Toriel amène le protagoniste à la chambre d'ami et la lui confie. C'est une chambre d'enfant, dont les éléments semblent prouver que d'autres enfants y ont vécu avant, comme des chaussures de tailles variées, bien que Toriel aurait pu préparer cela pour accueillir n'importe quel type d'enfant humain qui arriverait. Éteindre la lampe en haut à gauche assombrit la chambre et change la musique en version "boîte à musique" de Home. Dormir dans le lit remplit la santé du protagoniste. Le protagoniste se réveillera avec la lumière éteinte et, si c'est la première fois qu'il/elle y dort, Toriel lui laissera une part de tarte Caramel sur le sol. * Dormir après avoir demandé comment sortir des Ruines fera rêver le protagoniste, où il/elle entend une voix priant l'Humain Tombé de se réveiller, et qu'il/elle est l'avenir des humains et des monstres. * Si le protagoniste dort dans le lit pendant la Route Génocide, un flashback similaire à la séquence GAME OVER apparaît, et se réveiller rejoue la musique normalement jouée chez Toriel, mais en version plus inquiétante. * Si le protagoniste dort dans le lit après avoir combattu Toriel, le même message apparaît. Si le protagoniste dort dans le lit après avoir accompli la Fin Pacifiste, ce texte apparaît: "It felt strange to sleep in the bed. It feels entirely too small for you now." Chambre de Toriel (5) La chambre de Toriel ne contient pas grand-chose à part une petite table avec un journal rempli de blagues médiocres, un lit assez grand, et une étagère à coté d'une commode. Examiner le lit dira que le lit est "taille Reine" (queen-sized bed). Sous-sol (6) Le passage au nord mène au sous-sol, qui est inaccessible avant d'avoir parlé à Toriel. En parlant à Toriel, le protagoniste peut lui demander quand il/elle pourra rentrer chez lui/elle. Demander ceci lui permet de demander ensuite comment quitter les Ruines. Après avoir insisté, Toriel s'en va, et descend au sous-sol. Si le protagoniste la suit, elle explique qu'elle va détruire la sortie vers le reste de l'Underground, pour empêcher quiconque de partir. Elle explique alors que si le protagoniste quitte les Ruines, Asgore va le/la tuer, comme il a fait avec les six derniers humains qui sont tombés (sans compter le premier humain), et qu'elle veut simplement le/la protéger. Si le protagoniste continue, Toriel le/la mènera enfin à une grande porte au bout du sous-sol. Toriel va ensuite combattre le protagoniste, pour qu'il/elle lui prouve qu'il/elle est assez fort(e) pour être capable de survivre tout(e) seul(e) hors des Ruines. Note * La Maison de Toriel ressemble quasiment à la Maison d'Asgore, que ce soit au niveau des pièces, de l'organisation de la maison ou encore des meubles qui composent celle-ci. L'on peut également noté que la chambre en rénovation correspondrait en fait à la chambre d'Asgore si on se fie à cette similarité. de:Toriels Haus en:Toriel's Home es:‎Toriel's House ja:‎Toriel's Home pl:Dom Toriel pt-br:Casa de Toriel ru:Дом Ториэль uk:Будинок Торіель zh:Toriel的家 Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Ruines